


A Good Day

by Neuriel (Robin)



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fireman!Verse, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-13
Updated: 2004-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin/pseuds/Neuriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam decides that John isn't right for her but is perfect for her friend Elizabeth.</p>
<p>Stargate SG-1/Stargate Atlantis AU crossover based on SG-1 episode "The Changeling" and Liminalliz's Fireman!verse fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for Liminalliz.  
> Based on Stargate SG-1 episode "The Changeling" and Liminalliz's Fireman!verse fics.  
> Un-betaed.

Though it had been a fun ride (in more ways than one), Sam Carter was now certain that her current lover was too bouncy for her liking.

It wasn't that he was unattractive- god, no. He was gorgeous in every sense of the word- gorgeous legs, gorgeous smile, gorgeous ass. He was fun and funny; a little cocky, but cutely so, and she'd seen worse (dealt with worse on a daily basis). They had several common interests, notably bad movies, beer, and bicycling- in fact, they had met at a meeting of the USAF (Unicycle Safety Alliance Foundation).

It wasn't the sex that was the problem either- he enjoyed sex as much as she did, was an inventive and energetic lover, and always gave her an excellent work-out.

But lately, it had become increasingly obvious to her that Shep's (her nickname for John Sheppard) high-strung energy wasn't really suited to her personality or her lifestyle.

Sam was a firefighter, and though she adored her job (couldn't imagine doing anything else), her days were stressful enough without having to worry about her flighty little monkey (god, he was flexible).

In the beginning, she'd only had these types of thoughts after Good Days at work. (Good Days were special. She'd drunkenly explained the difference between Good Days and good days to her best friend [and ex-lover, back when they were still experimenting] from college, Elizabeth Weir. Those were the days on which she'd caught her arrogant and snarky [but damn hot] SOB of a boss checking her out.) But the doubts had begun to multiply, like little hyper-randy bunnies that reminded her of Shep.

Coming home after an intense, exhausting (both physically and mentally) day, she just wanted to pass out and sleep for a few hundred years. She simply didn't have the time or the energy to make sure that her monkey was well-fed and well-sexed and well-petted. He wasn't insensitive- she wouldn't have kept him if he were- just high maintenance. Honestly, he deserved much more than what she could give him.

_She_ deserved more, too.

Besides, their relationship was really more one of convenience than anything else. They were friends who liked hanging out and having sex- maybe, if her own life had been a bit more normal (and she weren't secretly hankering after Chief O'Neill), they could have had something... But never mind.

In her twin sister Rebecca's opinion, Sam needed stability. Sam wasn't so sure (though Rebecca was usually right about... well, everything, the loveable, infuriating bitch) and didn't want to think about it anyway. Their father was much too keen on his baby girls "settling down" (read: marriage). (A retired military officer, he hadn't yet figured out how he'd managed to spawn twin geniuses, one of who had, impossibly, become a professional firefighter [and studied quantum physics on the side], while the other went off to become the famous, self-made billionaire president of an international bioscience corporation.)

Whatever the reason, Sam knew it was time to end her current relationship.

Breaking it off with Shep wouldn't be hard. She wasn't under any delusions that she'd be breaking his heart- he was open in his emotions, which could be (and often was) both good and bad, and she knew that he wasn't in love with her or on the verge of falling. That they were great friends who understood one another meant they could end their relationship amicably and go back to being just friends without the sex. Sam could even willingly part with said (fabulous) sex, which she'd enjoyed plenty of regularly for the past few months. She'd miss it, of course- it was amazing what a three-year-long dry spell could do to a woman- but it was a sacrifice she was willing to make.

No, Sam's problem was much more complicated than that. The difficulty was how to pass off her wonderfully bendy toy to her in-dire-need-of-an-excitable-little-sex-monkey friend Elizabeth Weir, all _without_ incurring Elizabeth's wrath.

Elizabeth _hated_ being set up. She liked having her way- her _own_ way, not anyone else's. (Unsurprisingly, Elizabeth enjoyed managing other people; she was very good at it, too.) She had yelled at her parents for suggesting, almost disowned her sister for offering, and threatened to kill her brother for sending men to her. She'd run all the way to Colorado Springs to escape her family's meddling, and though Sam was her best friend, if Elizabeth wouldn't make exceptions for _family_...

Nevertheless, Sam was up to the challenge. (She faced deadly fires on a weekly basis, she could handle Elizabeth.) Although Elizabeth was beautiful, confident, and charming, the poor woman hadn't had a steady lover in _years_. In fact, she was currently lusting after her CFO, Rodney McKay, whom Sam had had the displeasure of meeting firsthand, which was definitely a desperate cry for help. No, McKay would not do at _all_ for a woman like Elizabeth Weir. But how to save her?

And then it struck- a brilliant, dangerous, wonderful plan. Sam was absolutely convinced that Shep and Elizabeth would be _perfect_ for each other. Although Elizabeth's job was also stressful, she was a successful APR: constant nightly sex was the surefire way to get her to relax and to release all the tension she'd experienced throughout the day. And Elizabeth loved sex as much as Shep did- she was as kinky, innovative, and creative as him, if not more so. Shep would be good for Elizabeth, who was often too wound-up for her own good, in ways that McKay would not (could not), and Elizabeth had the necessary qualities and strength of will to keep Shep's bounciness under control.

Sam had, of course, told Elizabeth about Shep. The two women always told each other nearly everything, especially when it came to work and sex. But Elizabeth had never actually met Shep, something that Sam intended on changing very, very soon. How fortunate for her that Shep was a bicycle courier (strange, but he enjoyed it, and she couldn't begrudge a job that gave him such a beautiful body), and Elizabeth was constantly receiving packages from the company that Shep worked for...

Being a city firefighter gave her certain advantages, and she knew Shep's employers very well. In fact, they owed their business to Sam's team after a recent arson incident, and she was 100% sure she could convince them to use a certain courier boy for certain deliveries to a certain Elizabeth Weir.

It wasn't _technically_ setting them up if they just happened to meet and fall for one another... right? After all, if they weren't interested in each other (which she very much doubted, though according to Rebecca, she had an incurable romantic streak), that would be that, and, if pressed, Sam could claim innocence at such coincidental meetings. And if they _did_ happen to take a liking to each other, completely by chance, of course... Well, she knew Elizabeth and Shep well enough to know they'd take matters into their own hands. And until victory was assured, she'd continue to profess innocence, and anyway, she could _still_ out-bluff Elizabeth when given the right incentive...

Satisfied with her new plan, Sam spent the rest of the afternoon being nice to Probie (she only yelled at him once), paid for T and Kawalski's lunches, and even managed to smile sweetly at the chief while he griped at her instead of telling him off like she usually did, much to his confusion and suspicion. And, as she was getting ready to leave, she caught sight of O'Neill staring at her ass, which, for some reason, made her infinitely happier. (When sober, she adamantly refused to admit her attraction to him.)

All in all, she decided as she drove home, it had been a very Good Day.

\------

end


End file.
